Brother of wonder woman JL version
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: this is the alternate version requested by fans Naruto born in the dc world is powerful but was too cocky for his own good he was punish now at a chance of redemption will he be able to change or will he not find not and do destroy everything I a good summary but is a good story slight crossover with devil may cry too
1. god of death son rise

Brother of wonder woman JL version Ch. 1

**This is the alternate version of my story requested by fans just a little note before we begin I just want to let you know the story will start half way through the justice league episode paradise lost part 1 just so you people know also Naruto may act a little like Vergil from devil may cry any way on with the story **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto or dc if I did I be a rich man**

**Demon talk **

**{Demon thought}**

Regular talk

{Regular thought}

_**Jutsu name**_

_Flashback_

**Tower prison**

In a tower prison that not many would know of someone lived inside impression for his crime against his family who is this person you may ask if you look inside you would see a man who looks to be about 70 years or so he wears what looks like Greek armor he start to cough into his hand coughing some blood up.

"Ugh it appears that I'm getting any better my friend even with your healing it appears that the curse that Hera put on me will kill me who knew." Said the figure

"**I've try everything that I can but even my healing doesn't work Naruto. Heck my roommates in your body have tried to and their master of sealing," **Said the voice

"Don't worry Kurama there is nothing you can do but don't worry about it. And the same goes to the 2 of you I have had fun you actually told me what was wrong with me how I was too cocky and you 3 beat it out of me." Said Naruto

"It ok Naruto it was fun teaching you were like the son we never had." Said a voice that sound like a man

"Yeah I just wish their was more we could do so you and your family could reunite or do I have to beat that out of you to." Said a voice sound like a female

"It ok I sorry that I wasn't able to get through with that promise." Said Naruto coughing a little bit at the end

"**But what about your girlfriend she the reason we're imprison what about her how we she feel knowing you die for her." **Asked Kurama

"Um which one remembers he had 2?" Said the male voice

"**Just let me talk here then will discuss that."** Said Kurama

"I know they won't be happy but I just…." Said Naruto until he felt something he never felt in a long time.

"You feel that guys the seal I put up has been disturbed the key is reformed someone trying to get father up but how." Asked Naruto

"I don't know I taught you that seal it should only be able to be pick up by someone who is of your blood." Said the man's voice

"but why would my sister or mother put it together mother would never do it for anything in the world so something must have happen to her and it must be my sister so if that true then how long will it be before she find out what it is looks like she will come to me to see what I know look like I will have to talk to father before they show up. While I do hide from him" Said Naruto, Naruto then summoned a wall of fire and a voice is heard on the other end.

"Who dares summon me?" Asked the voice

"Do you not reckons your own son father?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto what has happen to you my son." Asked hades

"A curse that was place on me by Hera and nothing can cure me expect another god but until recently I didn't think you be free." Said Naruto

"yes I am so close to freedom thanks to your sister but I was going to kill the person who help me but I have a better plan the way to break this curse is to trade it with another and that way is by taking his soul and with a little help from me I will get you back to the age you were before the curse what was it 25 or 30." Said hades

"about 25 I will be prepared for my sister I suspect once she find out what that will release then they will come to me until then I will see you father." Said Naruto

"**So we act all nice to your sister and whoever she bring with her and then we go back to themyscira and then we break the curse but what the plan after that because the rest of us have no idea what the plan is." **Said Kurama

"Nowhere the fun in that the plan will be reveled when the time is right." Said Naruto as he put on a cloak that cover up his armor a cloak that was black as it can be with red clouds on it as he also grabbed a sword that looks like a katana "ready to fight one more time Yamato but I won't revile you right of the bat don't want father to know about you yet." Asked Naruto getting some energy responded from Yamato "yes I ready one more time I can be patience."

**In Faust apartment **

As the justice league were all around Faust apartment as they all just found out that Faust want to get in to Tartarus.

"The pit of lost souls." Said Diana

"Isn't it just a myth?" Asked superman

"If only it were. Long ago in ancient times my mother fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes the titans, hades stuck a treasonous barging with the enemy. He would deliver mount Olympus into the titans hands; in return, he would be given dominion over all of humanity. Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sting. The gods fought back and eventually succeeded. As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus and in hell, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity. For her unwitting role in Hades plot my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the underworld. To make sure that the gate could never be unlocked, its only key was broken up and scatted across the globe. Mother told me that she kept a piece in the temple as a daily reminder of her eternal shame," said Diana

"Then these parts we've been gathering are part of the key." Said J'onn

"But why would Faust want it." Asked flash

"Only one reason." Said batman as he put the artifacts on the table and putting them together "he intends to use it." Said the batman as he turned around the artefacts were not unlike a huge key with the 3 artefacts making the key.

"Where is this gateway to the underworld?"asked superman

"Beneath themyscira." Said Diana

"Diana you can't give Faust the key." said superman

"I know but I need to dicuse this with someone." Said Diana

"Who you said that all of your sister were frozen in stone." Said flash

"Yes they are but not my older brother." Said Diana that got wide eyes from the rest of them

"You have an older brother." Asked superman

"yes he is the son of Hades another thing that mother and the rest of my sister didn't like him he was born the same day I was but while I had mother and my sister love he did not but he was better at me in every way trying to get mother to notice him but as mother told me when I ask her he reminded her of his father both in appearance and in altitude he tried to defeat, kill, and even take over and try to steal from Olympus he should still be in the prison that I was force to put him in the prison he should still be there when we get there." Said diana

"Are you trust him." Asked batman not liking this plan one bit

"There is a curse that Hera put on him it should stop him from harming any amazon and anyone who with her so we should be find." Said Diana

"Ok but where is this prison." Asked superman

"On the one island that human would not go. Pompeii." Said Diana getting shock looks from the rest of them

"I may not have been on earth long but I do know that Pompeii is abandon." Said J'onn

"It hide by magic so mortal don't see it." Said Diana as she started to head towards the javelin as the rest of them followed

**Tower prison**

The javelin land outside the destroyed city of Pompeii Diana walked up to the most destroyed part of the city and placed her hand against a wall and pushed a section in the wall a barrier disappeared reveling a giant tower that looks like a skyscraper. Diana and the rest of the team walked to the door to find it unlocked.

"This doors not supposed to be unlock." Said Diana putting the team and herself on edge.

Superman looked with his x ray vision didn't see anyone in the lower levels and asked "Diana where your brother supposed to be"

"The very top of the tower." Said Diana after she said that superman looked to top he could see someone sitting on a bed but could tell much about the person the cloak they were wearing somehow block his X ray vision

"Someone at the top whoever it is I can't tell who do to the cloak they have on." Said superman

Diana nodded her head before her and the rest of the team all flew to the top the non-flight member were carried by the one that can fly. They then reach the door that Diana brother was in they open the door. They saw a table with a bunch of paper and design. Batman went over to check it and saw tickets for a magic show in Vegas and some identify endangered plants in Gotham which got his attention. **(AN this is a hint on who this Naruto is paired with.) **

"It seems your brothers been busy." Said batman showing the team some of the plan that were on the table all with try to heal very deadly diseases.

"I don't understand what half of these or what he needs them for." Said Diana

"To try to cure something that can't be cured." Said a voice behind them the team all turned around to see an old man in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Who are you where my bother." Said Diana not in the mode to deal with anyone beside her brother

"I'm surprise sister that you don't recognize me but considering that the curse Hera put on me I'm not surprise." Said Naruto

"Vergil what has Hera done to you." Asked Diana with wide eyes not believing this is her brother

"First sister it Naruto now Vergil died a long time ago. yes a second cause of the curse Hera put on me one year to live and the year is almost up didn't know about it till the beast inside me couldn't heal it." Said Naruto

"Kurama can't heal it." Asked Diana getting a nod from Naruto

"I'm sorry what beast." Asked superman

"A demon was sealed me in as one of my first punishment as for trying to make my mother notice me." Said Naruto

"So this demon any reason it can't heal you." Said batman

"Yes only a god can break my curse. So I remand here waiting for death getting to see my father one more time I guessed." Said Naruto

"Brother we came here to ask you what you know of this artefact." Said Diana

Naruto looked at the key "it is definitely the key to tartuts so either you or someone else want to free father but I know you wouldn't do that not you not mother perfect child I know that would not happen." Said Naruto was going to keep going on until Diana said "Naruto mother and the rest of the our sister have been turned to stone mother to they are be held hostage by a man by the name of Faust." Getting a shocked look from Naruto before he turned back to normal.

"Why should I care they all despised me so why should I help them." Said Naruto not expecting what came next

"Please brother as an act for me I have tried to be the best sister I can but I relished I failed you by letting my sister beat you and hating you not stopping them soon enough but I apogized." Said Diana getting down on her knee the team could believe if he rectect her teammates would probably attack him for not accepting.

"Wow sis I didn't expect this fined I will help you to start anew I guess even if I only have little time left." Said Naruto getting a smile from his sister

"So with your help what can you do?" Asked batman

"Simply my magic is more powerful then this human give me the item he use to make the amazon stone and I can reverse it." Said Naruto getting a nod from all the other leaguers

"Ok with that I have a plan." Said superman

**Themyscira **

Faust was waiting for Diana to come with the keys part so he can get what he has always wanted ultimate knowledge he didn't have to wait to much longer

"Faust" said Diana from outside before the doors to the entrance was swiftly open and the amazon princess flew in with the key under a cloth in her hand.

"Fascinating you back already and with hours to spare. I am impressed. Have you got the relices." asked Faust

Diana present the key to him fully assembled if Faust was not so caught up in his victory that he didn't question how she knew to make the key or why he would need.

"But first free my mother." Said Diana

"Oh yes, yes, of course. " said Faust as he summoned the medusa medallion "_**raves vitae**_**."** As soon as he finished the spell the medallion glowed yellow and Hippolyta soon followed after a couple of second the her stone from so turned back to flesh.

"ahhhh." Screamed Hippolyta

Diana approach Faust and gave him the key then ran to her mother's side. "Mother" said Diana

Hippolyta looked at her daughter in wonder on how she beat the man that impression her and the rest of them and hopping she didn't use 2 out of 3 methods. But this thought was broken by Faust.

"After 3000 years the key is finally complete." Said Faust

"Diana you didn't" said Hippolyta dreading that she forms the key but thankful she didn't bring her brother.

"Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over, there only one part left." Said Faust as he brought the medallion and aimed it at the 2 of them " _**effro bachis.. **_What." Faust was about to turn the mother and daughter into stone when the medallion was taken out of his hand by a red blur.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve." Said flash

"What is this" asked Faust

His response to the question was batman flying through a hole in the temple with his grappling hook delivering a good punch that knock Faust off his feet.

"Did you really think she trust worthless scum like you" asked batman covered by both J'onn and superman

"It over Faust." Said superman as he walked towards Faust

"NEVER!" screamed Faust as he fired off bolt of lightning at the heroes unknown to both side the person the league asked to help was watching in the shadow of the room.

"**Why are we waiting again?"** Asked Kurama

"Simple when they go to free my father we start my real plan after all _father_ has told me to break the curse I'm just seen if it worth it and it appears so I will have to start the plan." Said Naruto as he watch Faust hit superman throwing him back and the flash taunting Faust before running into a wall he saw Faust charge an attack and thought he have to interfere until the Martian body slam Faust. The sorcerer then fired out more powerful attack to try and kill them some almost hitting Naruto.

{I have wasted too much power} thought Faust he tried to run but was caught by batman grappling hook and wonder woman's lasso

"You think this will stop me." Asked Faust he held both of the ropes and put a strong bit of magic striking both heroes wrath in pain. Faust tried to get away again but was cut off by J'onn, superman, and flash. But Faust had another trick up his sleeve he drew 3 seeds from his pocket at the heroes. "_**empelloy."**_ Said Faust as the plant then came to life growing tentacles grew out of the ground wrapping tightly around superman. Flash fought them off with a sword he found on the ground and it look like it worked until more tentacles grew out where others were cut.

"Anyone got some weed killer." Said flash but that little moment of distraction cost he as the vine wrapped around him. J'onn tried to attack Faust but the plants frown around their master and caught the Martian before he could attack. Superman tried to use his strength but felt something wrong.

"Their feed off my energy." Said superman

Batman and wonder woman got up from the attack earlier and started to attack the plant but Faust attack them from behind it launch batman into the air and the plants caught him leaving only wonder woman who could fight them all this was going on Faust approach the queen

"Come your majesty we don't want to be late for the grand opening." Said Faust as he offered his hand but the queen pulled out a knife and tried to cut him down but she was still weak from being in stone for so long. Faust was able to knock her out the said "**es necroponen elfonnen.**" After Faust said that they disappeared the league was then freed and wonder women to them to where Faust would have gone.

"Well looks like it time from my act and reveille get ready Kurama this is ti." Said Naruto as he start to change it to something demonic looking like a cross between a gargoyle and a fox he then flew after the league and Faust.

**The door to Tartarus.**

"I beg you to stop this you don't know what you're doing." Said Hippolyta

Faust turned back to her with a superior smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've visualized of this moment all my life now let us not keep our new lord waiting." Said Faust

The man placed the key in the lock that had been in front of the gate and turned it initiating the opening mechanism. Gears covered in cobwebs, stone turned brown and grey from age started moving, the metals bars keeping the gate closed slowly open.

The queen could only watch helplessly as the doors were opening, Hugh flames were on the other side illuminating everything around the gate.

A shadow could be seen just on the other side of the door. It approached it until final the flames were out. It turned out to be a huge person about 4 meters tall dressed in red and black armor, boots with bone spikes growing out of them. He had gauntlets similar to his boots, black and grey with a red tint, at the end were spokes that look like claw coming out of fingers, he had huge piece of armor around his midsection in a mixture of grey and black with three red circles on his chest and shoulder pads also black with a red outline and three spikes on each. His helmet was like a mixture or roman, Spartan and common Greek. It covered all of his head expect for his eyes, nose and mouth; it was sharp around the edges on the face with 2 bull like horns coming out side where his ears should be. All in all, he was very intimidating figure he also wore a long black that looked burned at the end and worn out but still clean.

"Tremble mortals your lord has come at last." Said hades

"Welcome lord hades. To honor you I brought an offering." Said Faust as he kneeled before him

"Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta? Here to greet your lord and master on his triumphed return from the deepest part of hell." Said hades as he took off his helmet revealing a handsome man.

"And not a day has passed since I haven't been remained of your treachery." Said Hippolyta

And not a day has passed since I yearned for your touch of living flesh plush you felt the same when made our son." Said hades as he cupped her face to steal a kiss.

"My lord. I have upheld my end of the barging; I delivered your freedom and the amazon queen now I demand what you promised me." Said Faust interrupted hades

By this time the heroes had hidden behind rocks and statues, they couldn't afford an all-out attack just yet.

"Ah yes ultimate knowledge." Said hades as he felt Naruto in his demon from come through the door and go to the roof to be unseen by the heroes. Naruto then landed silently behind Faust. Hippolyta saw he and her eyes went wide and hades smirk widen while the heroes wonder who that was.

"Yes your knowledge is behind you." Said hades as Faust only to be lift in the air by Naruto demon form.

"**Your soul is mine."** Said Naruto as he sucks Faust soul out of him and into Naruto. Naruto body was then surrounding by black fire as hades said. "Allow the curse that has been in my son to be broken I the god of the underworld command it."

Naruto head came up and a purple mist came out of his mouth his body then got young and change back to human. Naruto then stood up his hair no longer grey but black with it spiked he looked about 25 and his cloak blew a little he slowly stood up looking at his younger body.

"Go to see you son how does it feel." Asked hades

"It feels good father to have my power back now Vergil will show them all why I deserve to be the rule of the amazons and nothing will stop me this time." Said Vergil

**This is it I left you on a cliff hanger don't worry I get the next chapter as soon as I can but let us see if you can figure out the clue I left you on the 2 soul beside Kurama and who the girl are so review see you next chapter**


	2. family reuion

Brother of wonder women JL version chapter 2

**Here it is the 2 chapter of the story but before we begin let us answer some reviews **

**Guest 1 for your ideas 1 I'm not doing that one, 2 is a yes, 3 read the story it will tell you, 4 I may do that but not the first time they meet. 5 I may do that one.**

**Guest 2 you will find out in this chapter **

**Guest 3 hades didn't know what Hippolyta did to Naruto he probably never will**

**Devil trigger I did make the devil trigger that kitsune and gargoyle form was his devil trigger **

**Guest 4 there will be flashback chapter**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything dc if I did I be rich**

The heroes stood in shock at the fact the person they brought with them trick them to get what he wanted Diana was the first to get over her shock and jump into action taking a sword and free her mother.

"Hurry mother." Said Diana

"Ah what a matter sis thinking mother will save from me like she did when we were young sorry to disappoint but not going happen." Said Vergil as he charged forward to strike or kill both of them until superman interfered with it hitting Vergil in the check but Vergil didn't even flinch to the punch he did deliverer his own punch make superman spit out blood and send him flying.

Batman seeing hades distracted attack him with his bat rang they hit and explode but hades stood there like nothing happen. Flash tried next attack him with his speed hoping to get hades down but the good just inhaled and blew out fire at the flash who went behind a wall to not get barbequed

J'onn leapt high into the air. Attempted to subdue the god but that didn't work as hades turned his head around and fired fire a J'onn wounding him and pushing him in the ground. Diana and Hippolyta grabbed swords and shield from skeleton on the ground.

"Looks like there challenging your reign father I will take care of my mother and sister the rest are yours." Said Vergil as he charged both of them

"So you dare challenger a good behold the fate of all heroes." Said hades as he summon Skelton armed with weapons ordering them to attack.

"You men take care of them leave my family to me." Said Vergil

"Don't hurt my queen. My son." Said hades

"I won't kill her she we get to see our new world the rest not so much." Said Vergil as he charged Diana and Hippolyta

"Mother lookout" said Diana as she tried to stop her brother cutting him in the shoulder but Vergil took it and threw a right hook at Diana knocking her out of the way. Hippolyta could only watch with sadness in her heart as Vergil knocks Diana down to the ground still coming at Hippolyta. Superman this time hit Vergil in the gut causing Vergil to cough up some blood. Superman then hit him in the face multiply time trying to slow him down but he saw that none of his physical attacks were working so he tried to use his breath to freeze him in place with his breath as Vergil walk towards him he did freeze before he could reach superman.

""that should hold him." Said superman until he started to hear the ice starting to crack and Vergil bursting from it hitting superman multiply time getting superman down before kicking him in the side knock superman in to some of the Skelton warriors. Vergil them pick up a sword and walk towards Hippolyta she did get ready to fight her son.

"Vergil please you have to stop this." Said Hippolyta trying to get her son to listen to her.

"Stop this. Stop this! There is no stopping this. Everything I ever did was to make you proud. Every fight I did. Every bone I broke! I did to make you happy to make you proud! How proud of me are you now mother! Tell me! Tell me!" shouted Vergil as he strikes his sword against her pushing her back and making her fall to the ground with cut and nick from the sword shot that got pass her block. As Vergil keep talking and shouting at her the harder the strikes were. Hippolyta looked at Vergil with sad eyes

"I was more proud of you then anyone you made a great amazon a great warrior but you remind me so much of your father that when the gods gave me Diana. I was trying to stop you from falling in his darkness by push you hoping that it would make you see that even with your powers that unless you gave up the darkness you would never have be able to get my acknowledgement, and for that I'm sorry for that is what push you to your father darkness. I just wish to have my son back as a full family." Said Hippolyta

Vergil eye soft as she said this. Hippolyta extends her hand in hopes Vergil would take it. Vergil dropped his sword move his hand towards hers, but Vergil hand wrapped around her neck lifting her in the air.

"I don't want you wish for a family. I want to see you suffer." Said Vergil as he pick up his sword ready to strike as Hippolyta who had tears in her eyes before Vergil could strike Diana stop him.

"Vergil. It not mother you mad at it's me I stole the throne of themyscira from you, so fight me I know that you can't beat me now." Said Diana hoping to convince him to come after her.

"Really confident are we but your right how to make her suffer then to watch her daughter die." said Vergil

While this was going on hades was having his own trouble with the heroes as he Skelton army was getting torn apart by the heroes. It also seemed that superman who had the strength of Hercules with extra power broke through the line of warriors hitting hades in the face not that it faze the god. He did see flash coming from behind hitting hades to the god it felt like a bug bit but if each of them keep this up it would start to were on him.

"You mortals dare to challenge me." Said hades as he smacked superman and flash away and firing fire balls at batman and Martian manhunter as the tried to attack from long range. Superman fire his heat vision at hades burning him a little hades them grabbed superman and smashed him into the ground. Batman know that he couldn't fight a god he on knew that if they could tire hades out and hope Diana and her mother could take out there former ally who he tried to point out my still hold a grudge for being locked up since he should know with as many people he locked up that if they did that or the rest of them beat hades they all could team up against either opponent.

"This isn't working. By the time hades is were out Vergil will be done with Diana and her mother." Said J'onn

"Agreed but we have to trust that they can beat them I do have something up my shelve." Said batman as he pulled out a different type of bat rang J'onn raised an eyebrow to this "can you distract hades long enough for me to get this on hades back." J'onn nodded and charged hades help out superman and flash as they each attack hades from the front trying to keep him from seeing batman sneaking up on him. He place the bat rang on his back which he set to a powerful shock knocking hades to his knees. The heroes thought they had hades down until he got back up with his eyes glowing red.

"Now you will suffer the ultimate punishment." Said hades as he got back up

Back with Vergil and Diana the both circle each other looking for an opening they both charged matching each other blow for blow. Vergil got slash on the arm and Diana got slash on the leg. They went to different sides breathing heavy. Vergil panting heavily panting thought {Diana was not this good last time we fought I should be able to beat her.} while Diana was having similar thought {I know Vergil is not this bad at sword fighting even if he had a year off. He is hiding something but what.} Diana launches herself at her brother again Vergil got out of the way and slashes her back she fell to the ground looking dead.

"Well that takes care of her now for the rest." Said Vergil as he walk towards the other heroes but was stopped as he was slash across his back he fell to the ground bleeding as the wound healed her turned to see who hit him there stood Diana bleeding and standing but looking different in her eyes.

"I was hoping that what I saw at the tower was not a lie but now I see it was the truth you are nothing but a severity of hades as crime for that and against the amazon your penalty is death." Said Diana looking into Vergil eyes attacking him before he could get up Vergil had to move fast to not get kill he stood back up as he keep moving trying not to get hit. Vergil could see that his sister was not kidding now he had to stop hold back otherwise. Vergil attack hitting her trying to keep her down but he didn't expect Hippolyta who for most of the fight to get in the battle hitting him in the side he knew that he had to get them to stop otherwise he would lose this fight and his life and he didn't plan on dying. He hit Hippolyta in the side causing her to fall down but he didn't see Diana as she put her sword through his leg. Diana pulled the sword out of Vergil then holds it his neck.

"Now you shall face the judgment of the god and pray that they chose death because I they don't I will do it myself." Said Diana

"Good job sis but I don't get beat easy." Said Vergil after he said that Diana went wide eyes as she remember the last friendly spar they had the day he brother started to embrace his evil side

**Flash back **

"_Come on sis you know you can't beat me so give up." Said a younger looking Vergil _

"_Not yet." Said a younger Diana as she got up to slash at her brother in the chest Vergil dodge it with his eyes close smiling Diana slashes and hit is chest._

"_Excellent shot Diana." Said Hippolyta watch over the spar as always making Vergil lose his smile and start to attack his sister to get her down and out as he has never been before been hit by his sister and every time he got a hit he never got praise from his his angry attack Diana leg sweep him and position the sword at his throat Diana smile think she beat her brother for the first time until Vergil said "good job sis, but I don't get beat easy." After he said that he jumped in the air twisting in the air kicking her and landing on all fours as Diana hit the side of the wall with a thud Vergil got up with a sadistic smile as Diana passed out._

**Flash back end**

Vergil does the same move he did then hitting Diana the same as she hit the wall with a thud. Vergil landed on all fours but doesn't have the same smile on his face now as then. Hippolyta went to her daughter side to check her the last time her son did that to Diana it knock her out for 2 weeks that was the day she will always remember.

**Flash back again**

_After Diana hit the wall Hippolyta went to her daughter side to make sure she was ok. Diana was still breathing but knockout Hippolyta turn to her son when she saw that grin on his face the same grin his father wore when he berated her._

"_Vergil what were you think do that to your sister." Said Hippolyta trying to stop that grin but it didn't as he turned to her and said "if the little cry baby can't take a true amazon kick to the head then she shouldn't be even in line for the throne, and I think I just prove who really deserve the throne." _

_Hippolyta walk up to Vergil and hit him wiping the grin from his face "and for the reason you just said is why she in line for the throne and not you." Said Hippolyta as she watch Vergil turn in an angry snarl and leave them both leaving his mother to think what happen to the smile happy boy that love to help his little sister._

**Flash back end**

Hippolyta look at her daughter to see her but was surprise when her daughter got right up. "Diana you should be knock out or died." Said Hippolyta

"I knew something was up with Vergil he is holding back." Said Diana

"What. Why would he be doing that?" Asked Hippolyta

"I don't know but I hope it's for a good reason." Said Diana looking at her brother as his father beat the rest of her team.

"Now that the heroes are finish it time for my rule to begin." Said hades as he turns to the portal nit seeing Vergil going through hand sign and whispered "_**chakra chains."**_ After he said that chains came out of his back and wrapped around hades stopping him and holding him down no one can believe what they're seeing.

"What why would betray me Vergil!" said hades

"Why. Why. Let me tell you something _father_. You were nothing like a father to me everyone despised me because of you being my father, but you were never a father. Father are supposed to raise their children. I was raised by my mother and the amazon on this island. Father are supposed to protect their children. I was protected by the demon seal in me along with the 2 other that the gods didn't know about in the demon." Said Vergil as he summoned Yamato unsheathing the sword as it glowed red

"The first gave me this sword an ancient sword that was given to her people by the very first of their people it can revile a demon or god true form that is hiding." Said Vergil as he hit hades across the back hades fell down before getting back up showing a demonic face.

"**How dare you boy I will end you." **Said hades in his new form

"Then let me give you the rundown of my new powers that I learned." Said Vergil as he slashes hades damaging the god also making hades angry as he couldn't grab him. Hades saw Vergil to stop so hades fired a fireball at Vergil with Vergil back turn.

"Vergil behind you." Shouted Hippolyta Vergil turn around using Yamato to cut the fireball in 2 halves.

"Early I said 3 people were inside me from a sealing let's get some introduction done." Said Vergil as he feature started to change his eye became red he grew class and his hair went wild. "**The first is a demon Kurama or his title known as the nine tail demon fox." Said Vergil **as he charged hades hitting him with Yamato and his fist. Hades couldn't get a hit on his son he was getting slash and bleeding Vergil stop to introduce the second person as hades prepared for another attack.

"The second is the red hot blooded habanero Kushina Uzumaki who help me to realized who to real be mad at and what to use my angry for." Said Vergil as he started to cut hades up get damage all over his father but hades broke the chakra chains hitting Vergil in the face and stomach cause Vergil to spit out blood. Knocking the demonic energy out of Vergil. Hades tried to grab the sword only get a right hook to the face by Vergil. Hades then stomped his foot into Vergil crushing him into the ground more and more.

"**I gave you everything the power, breaking your curse and this is how you repay me I will destroy you and make sure the world forgets everything about you."** Said hades readying the killing blow until Vergil throws a knife at hades which he dodges as he stomps down on the ground shattering the ground.

"NOOO!" scream Diana hades just smirk lifting his foot but didn't find Vergil dead body he heard something behind him and got slash in the back to see Vergil bleeding from the mouth and body were hades had stomp him.

"**how**" asked hades till he saw Vergil holding the knife he threw but then notice something about the knife it had three point and had a paper wrapped around the handle.

Vergil was panting the smile at his father and said "let me introduce the third person that help me. His name was the yellow flash Minato Namikaze for the jutsu that I just use the _**flying thunder god**_. Shall we have a propped demstraition?" Said Vergil as he threw 3 knives around hades then disappred in a yellow flash appareaing beside hades slashing hades in the side then behind him slashing hades back. Vergil keeps popping up and disappearing before hades could land a hit as Vergil slash each side. Hippolyta seeing that hades was almost done for yelled at her daughter.

"Diana destroys the key it will send hades back to the underworld." Said Hippolyta Diana nodded went after the key hades as this hit Vergil when he land in front of him Hippolyta move to intercept. Vergil seeing this sheathed his sword with a click. Hades fell to the ground bleeding more and more slash then was on him before was there. Hades fell in front of Hippolyta as the wonder woman destroyed the key.

With the key destroy the portal started to suck debris in the portal Vergil dodge them but his mother wasn't so lucky. As she fell towards the portal Vergil throw a knife and yellow flash to his mother grabbing her hand but his father grabbed her ankle.

"Someone will come with me." Said hades Vergil see that he would let go and put his hands in a cross symbol with his finger and said "_**shadow clone jutsu**_." Another Vergil appeared grabbing hold of Hippolyta hand Vergil then formed something in his hand a blue energy.

"You're wrong as usual but here a little parting gift from everyone inside of me." Said Vergil as he jumped at hades "_**rasengan"**_ said Vergil, Minato, Kushina, and Kurama as the rasengan hit hades in the face send him to the portal.

"Now that how you do it." Said Vergil

"**I would celebrate yet kit." **Said Kurama

"Yeah what your plan for not becoming died." Said Minato

"Simple watch." Said Vergil as he walks to his mother and the rest of the heroes.

"Uh before you do how about taking off the transformation" said Kushina

"Oh right. _**Transform."**_ Said Vergil as a cloud of smoke covered him still in the akatsuki cloak but his hair still spike the same was now blond and he had whisker marks on his face.

"Vergil. What happen to you?" Said Hippolyta

"Hello mother and it Naruto now Naruto Namikaze, as for my appearance I wasn't lying when I said that I change that to Kurama and Minato and Kushina though the 2 will probably be gone soon. I can say mother Kushina was the one who help me realized why I was mad she would have made a great amazon. Oh and flash when I do find a way to get Kushina and Minato out of my body into body of their oh on Minato was known as the fast man alive in his world so he want to race when it happens." Said Naruto

"Yeah tell him I'm up for it." Said flash

"But how do you plan on doing that." Asked batman

"Tell you the truth I'm not sure myself." Said Naruto causing everyone to face fault** (an if anyone has an idea on how to do this so if you have an idea tell me thank you.)**

"You lie to us!" yelled Kushina

"This is why I lied." Said Naruto

"**Uh kit what before all this happen.**" Said Kurama

"Oh right queen Hippolyta as disobeying order given by you I turn myself in for my crimes." said Naruto kneeing in front of his mother shocking everyone there.

"**Whaaaaaaattttttttt!"** said Kurama, Kushina and Minato

Hippolyta with a frowned on her face said "yes as queen you under arrest and await your punishment."

**The next day**

The heroes are gather along with the now not frozen amazon all sit before the queen Naruto stood off to the side in chains the amazon were half and half on seeing him one half was glad to see the prince again the other half not so much.

"We are gathered here today to honor the bravery of these men who with the Great Spirit and determination saved themyscira, and the world from annihilation. For their brave resistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god hades, you have our eternal gratitude and for that please accept these royal offerings. You are all true heroes." Said Hippolyta as she gestured to Diana and four other amazon that brought solid gold laurel wreaths

Diana hand her to superman and other league members. Flash tried it on he put it on backwards Naruto saw this and tried to hide his laughter fail at it.

"Thank you your majesty." said superman

The smile left Hippolyta face as she turned to Diana "Diana princess of themyscira stand forth." Said Hippolyta

{Uh oh.} Thought Naruto

{What. What is it?} Thought Kushina

{I see that sis is in trouble understandable considering she broke the greatest of amazon rules.} Thought Naruto

**{Which is**,} thought Kurama

{Watch and see} thought Naruto

"as you mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us, but as your queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of themyscira and in bring these outsider to our island as when as freeing a criminal that was punish by the gods them self. You have broken our most scarred law. This cannot be over look." Said Hippolyta

"But mother." Said Diana

Hippolyta raised her hand to stop her. Lowering her head she got off the throne. "Diana I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from themyscira." Said Hippolyta

"Shock took all expect Naruto who knew that his sister was going to get punish by doing what she did.

Flash started to protest, but spear stopped him.

Superman approach and tried to plead on her behalf "please she did this because she loved you." Said superman

"Diana should have known that this was going to happen if you all were female it be different story but she did free me she lucky to not get death because I was punishes by the gods so she is lucky. I'm not doing these to be mean but law is law here sorry sis." Said Naruto

"Naruto is right no matter how much it breaks my heart. I am queen it my duty to follow laws." Said Hippolyta

"No mother and my brother is right. I did break the law and I humbly accept the judgment. The fate are against us mother. Goodbye." Said Diana with tear in her eyes

Diana turned to leave with the amazon raising their weapons as a final salute.

That it. You're just going to walk away what about you brothers punishment." asked flash

Diana stops and said "I already know his punishment and I don't want to see it."

"This is bogus." Said flash

"Don't make it harder than it already is." said batman

As the heroes walked away Hippolyta turned to Artemis and said "take the prisoner to my private chambers as I give his punishment."

That got wide eyes from the amazon. "But my queen." Said Artemis

"C'mon Artemis let listen to mother for once." Said Naruto only glare from Artemis in return

"Don't speak of that time again." Said Artemis

"Yeah I'm not too fond of my old self to so join the club." Said Naruto as they started to the queen's room

"Yes but seeing you back to the nicer version of yourself." Said Artemis

"Yep me to while were here." Said Naruto Artemis nodded and took Naruto in Hippolyta wait there for them.

"Good Artemis releases his chains and leave please." Said Hippolyta

"Oh course my queen." Said Artemis taking off Naruto chains and leaving the room

"Why did you." Said Naruto until he was hug by Hippolyta as she cried on his shoulder Naruto just wrapped his arm around and let her cry.

"Hey it oks. It ok mom." Said Naruto final Hippolyta stop and looked at Naruto and smile

"I'm sorry son but I couldn't hold it anymore it is good to have my real son back even if he goes by a different name." said Hippolyta

"Yeah it good to be back but before we spoiled our fun was what you said during our fight true." Asked Naruto

"Yes my son ever word." Said Hippolyta

"I'm glad to know that I at least made you proud. " said Naruto

"Before the punishment I must ask how did Kushina give you this sword it's work is great." Asked Hippolyta as she looked at Yamato in her hand before hand it to her son

"After final getting me to realize that you weren't the problem she then trained me, and I can say when she mad she hit hard." Said Naruto getting a laugh from her mother and Kushina

"Yes I would like to meet her." Said Hippolyta

"Well now that the bonding time is over what my punishment." Said Naruto looking at the ground not seeing the smirk on Hippolyta face

"Your punishment is to watch over your sister to make sure that she does not get kill, or too badly damaged that she can't come back here." Said Hippolyta getting a shock look form Naruto

"Huh but you can that not." Said Naruto getting Hippolyta to laugh

"I am, and I did so go protect your sister and be a family with her out there when you are able to bring Kushina you can bring your sister to so go catch up to her." Said Hippolyta giving one last hug to Naruto before Naruto nodded and gather his stuff given his mother a hug and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Hippolyta looked out the window with a small tear going down her face happy to get her son back and know her daughter would be safe.

**On the javelin **

The team was heading for the watch tower as no one said anything until a yellow flash appeared in the middle of the javelin getting those that weren't driving to look at Naruto stand there with a smile.

"What guys miss me?" Said Naruto before getting hug by Diana while she cried on him.

{What the big deal do I look a cry pillow or something.} Thought Naruto

{Trust me it better not to fight it.} Thought Minato

"How I thought that you would be put to death." Said Diana

"Nope my punishment is to make sure my little sister doesn't go in over her head." Said Naruto

"So your basic her bodyguard or something." Said flash

"I do not need protection." Said Diana

"I but who defeated hades with his genus plan and beat you today." Said Naruto getting punch in the shoulder for it

"I do have to admit that was a good plan." Said superman

"So I guess I joined the team." Said Naruto

"Well we will have to vote on it." Said superman

"ok." Said Naruto

"When we get to watchtower mind telling me your strength." Said batman

"Hey tell you everything you need to know bats I need to have a backup plan in case I ever go coco again." Said Naruto getting a nod from batman before batman whispered in his ear

"I may know where someone you had as a girlfriend may be you give me you information and I will give you mine." Said batman

**There it is done now I need the idea and it may be away before the next chapter because I need to catch up on justice league**


End file.
